The Raven of Oda
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: It was the Battle of Okehazama. Among the warriors on the battlefield stood once of Nobunaga's greatest generals, Lady Kaya. Will she prove herself capable of bearing the title Raven of Oda? Will her skills be enough to please Lord Nobunaga Oda? Prequel to my story Bitter Love that will soon come to fanfiction.


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! This is my first Samurai Warriors story and its sort of like a prequel to a soon to be written story. Well I don't have much to say so let's get on with the story. I don't own anything but my OC, Kaya.**

A arrow ripped across the battlefield, striking a soldier straight in the heart. It was the Battle of Okehazama with the Oda and the Imagawa.

"Who has such skills?" Nagamasa Azai asked as he fought side by side with Oichi.

"There is only one person I know who has such accuracy." Oichi smiled.

"Aww, are you talking about me again Oichi? I feel flattered."

Oichi struck down a soldier with her Sakura Hoops before turning around to face the girl behind her. "Kaya, I was merely telling Lord Nagamasa of your skills."

Kaya smirked. "I hope you put it in full detail."

Kaya was a sixteen year old general in the Oda Army. Most people respect her because no one has ever climbed the ranks as in the army as fast as she has. She was wearing purple chest armor, black pants that fit fit her perfectly, and dark brown boots. She had black hair and unnatural violet eyes.

"I would never Kaya." Oichi smiled.

Kaya smirked again before she turned to Nagamasa. "So you're the infamous Nagamasa Azai. As a general of the Oda army, I must say you have skills."

"Thank you my lady." Nagamasa smiled in relief.

Kaya nodded before she let out a sharp whistle. A brown horse with a black mane and tail run up beside her. Kaya climbed on and looked down at the two warriors. "I'm going to regroup with Lord Nobunaga. His orders. I wish you both good luck."

"The same to you Kaya." Oichi nodded.

Kaya smiled before she gave her horse a sharp kick and then she was off. Kaya pulled out her Celestial Bow and shot at any Imagawa soldier that dared tried to touch her or her house, Shizuki. Kaya slowed down once she caught sight of Nobunaga Oda.

"My Lord!" Kaya cried as she went to join him.

Nobunaga smirked and turned to face her from atop his own mount. "Ah Kaya. You never fail to disappoint when it comes to following orders."

"I live to serve the Oda." Kaya bowed her head respectfully.

Nobunaga nodded before he said, "This battle has gone on long enough. Yoshimoto's head will be taken."

They heard footsteps behind them and turned around to see Ieyasu Tokugawa and Tadakatsu Honda walking towards them.

"We pledge our loyalty to the Oda. The men of Mikawa will stand once more." Ieyasu proclaimed.

Nobunaga chuckled and turned to Kaya. "I suppose this was your doing."

"All he needed was a little convincing." Kaya said. "Now I'm afraid we must hurry my Lord. My messengers have sent word that Yoshimoto is trying to get to the escape point."

"Then let us leave." Nobunaga said before he kicked his horse in to a gallop with Kaya riding behind him.

Kaya rode slightly ahead of Nobunaga, the rush of battle flowing through her veins. She smirked in delight when she saw Oichi and Nagamasa fending off Yoshimoto. Kaya got out her bow and notched an arrow.

"Hit the mark." Kaya muttered as she let the arrow fly towards Yoshimoto.

Time seemed to stop as the arrow penetrated Yoshimoto's heart.

"This wasn't supposed to end this way." Yoshimoto whispered before he fell to the ground, dead.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain Yoshimoto. You have opened the path for the age of Nobunaga." Nobunaga said as he dismounted his horse with Kaya doing the same.

"You did good out there today Kaya!" Hideyoshi exclaimed as he walked up to said general.

"Thanks." Kaya smiled.

"Kaya."

Kaya immediately turned towards Nobunaga was he walked up to her. "Yes my Lord?"

"You did well out there." Nobunaga complimented. "You moved and struck with the grace of a raven. You had earned the title Raven of Oda."

Kaya bowed in respect. "You honor me with your kindness my Lord."

Nobunaga merely nodded before he mounted his horse and kicked it in to a trot towards the main camp.

"You are truly something Kaya." No smirked.

"Thank you my lady." Kaya bowed.

Kaya mounted her horse and rode towards the main camp where she knew someone very special to her was waiting.

* * *

"Kaya!" Mitsuhide Akechi exclaimed in joy as he saw his best friend walk in.

"Mitsuhide!" Kaya smiled in relief as she hugged him. "How was your journey to Okehazama?"

"It was troublesome with the rain but it was worth it." Mitsuhide smiled. "How was the battle?"

"Yoshimoto is dead and Suruga now lies in the hands of the Oda." Kaya said.

"That is great news to hear." Mitsuhide smiled.

"Indeed. How was your visit to Shikoku?" Kaya asked curiously.

"It was very delightful. Motochika is getting anxious. He wants to meet you." Mitsuhide said.

"What have I done to catch the attention of the daimyo of Shikoku?" Kaya raised an eyebrow.

Mitsuhide merely shrugged before walking off. Kaya watched him before she smiled and looked up to the sky.

"I must prepare myself for the next battle. One can never be relaxed for too long in these warring times." Kaya said.

**How was it? Good or Bad? This is my first Samurai Warriors story so I would like some great feedback. This is the prequel to my story, Bitter Love. I'll have three more stories like this up that will also be prequels so stay tuned! Shadow out! *winks***


End file.
